Summer Talks
by Azura Saho
Summary: [Season Compilation of KibaTen #2] Akankah debur ombak mampu menghapus luka di hati keduanya? AU.
**Summer Talks**

by Azura Saho

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Note: Don't like? Just search another story.

Douzo~

* * *

Panas.

Itulah yang Tenten rasakan saat ini. Hari ini memang hari pertama liburan musim panas. Akan tetapi, panas yang dirasakan Tenten bukan hanya pada tubuhnya saja. Matanya pun ikut merasakan panas. Entah kenapa, pikirnya. Padahal ia yakin sudah menyalakan mesin pendingin kamarnya sampai suhu serendah mungkin.

"Hmmhh… Panas sekali. Apa alat itu tidak bekerja?" kata Tenten bersungut.

Tenten mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mendapati bahwa sinar matahari telah menerobos sela-sela tirai kamarnya. Ia pun terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Ternyata semalaman ia tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dan masih belum mengganti pakaian. Ia melihat alarm yang ada di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul delapan pagi rupanya. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah pendingin ruangan kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan mati.

" _Aish._ Pantas saja…"

Tenten pun beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian keluar menuju ruang makan. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lapar dan rasanya seperti seharian tidak makan.

.

.

.

"Ah, Tenten. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tadinya mau ibu panggil kalau kau belum turun juga," tanya ibunya dari ruang tamu sambil memberikan kopi panas kepada ayahnya yang sedang menonton berita.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengintip melalui bagian atas koran yang sedang dibacanya. Ayahnya memang sering melakukan beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus. 'Sambil menyelam minum air', katanya.

"Aku… memangnya kenapa?" kata Tenten yang mulai menarik kursi meja makan, hendak duduk dan mulai menyeruput teh yang telah dituangkan ibunya.

"Lho, bukannya kemarin kamu bilang sangat kecapekan? Kau bahkan tidak ikut makan malam," jelas ibunya.

Tenten berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

Ah. Pantas saja matanya terasa panas dan bengkak. Pantas saja ia belum berganti pakaian. Pantas saja ia belum menyalakan pendingin ruangannya. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat lapar.

Ia ingat. Kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang membuatnya menangis semalaman.

Sepulang dari kampus, ia langsung mengunci diri di kamar tanpa menyalakan lampunya. Saat ditanyakan ibunya untuk makan malam pun ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat saja. Memang benar. Ia lelah. Lelah terhadap dirinya yang berpura-pura senang padahal tidak. Lelah terhadap dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena mengharapkan seseorang yang mustahil ia jangkau. Dan orang itu adalah kakak tingkatnya di kampus, Neji- _senpai_.

Siang itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Neji menghampirinya. Tentu saja Tenten merasa senang bukan main. Akan tetapi, rasa senang itu terhapus seketika seperti pasir yang diterpa hujan badai ketika Neji memberikan Tenten selembar kertas tebal bercorak indah yang berwarna lavender.

"Ne-Neji- _senpai_ … a-apa ini?" tanya Tenten sambil menerima kertas tersebut, kemudian menatap Neji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pertengahan musim panas ini, aku akan menikah," jawab Neji yang terlihat berusaha menahan rasa senangnya.

"Eh? De-dengan… siapa, Neji-senpai?"

"Hinata. Dia anak rekan kerja ayahku. Katanya, kami memang telah dijodohkan sejak kami lahir. Aku juga baru mengenalnya selama dua bulan, tapi entah kenapa aku langsung merasa nyaman bersamanya. Entahlah…"

Tenten berusaha menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya.

"Ah! Mu-mungkin itu yang dinamakan jodoh, _senpai_! _Yo-yokatta ne_ ~" cengir Tenten sambil berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Aa…" ucap Tenten sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… a-aku pergi dulu. Semoga kalian bahagia, Neji- _senpai_ _to_ Hinata- _senpai_! _J-jaa ne,_ Neji- _senpai_!" Tenten pun melangkah pergi setelah dibalas anggukan oleh Neji.

Saat Neji sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Tenten berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Dinding pertahanan Tenten sudah roboh. Air matanya meluap begitu saja. Untung saja kelasnya sudah berakhir, sehingga ia bisa langsung pulang. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia belum makan siang.

Mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Tenten merasa sedikit mual.

"Ahh… Dasar aku ini," kata Tenten sambil memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba pening. Sepertinya ia ingin me- _refresh_ semua kejadian itu dengan liburan ke suatu tempat.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya ibunya yang sekarang sudah berada di kursi di hadapannya.

" _Aa~_ Bukan apa-apa kok, Bu. Hehehe," jawab Tenten sambil menggeleng, berusaha agar tidak membuat ibunya cemas.

"Yasudah, makan saja. Kau lapar kan?"

" _Haai haai. Ittadakimasu._ "

"Oh ya Tenten— _aish,_ panas sekali _—_ apa kau punya rencana dengan temanmu liburan musim panas ini?" ayahnya bertanya sambil menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas.

"Hm? Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa memangnya, Yah?" kata Tenten sambil mengunyah telur.

"Tadi nenekmu menelepon, katanya Ino—sepupumu—merengek minta kau datang. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Berhubung rumah nenekmu itu dekat pantai, apa kau bisa datang sekalian untuk mengisi liburan musim panasmu?"

' _AH! INI DIA YANG KUBUTUHKAN!_ ' batin Tenten.

"Benarkah? Waahh kalau begitu aku akan pergi, Yah!" kata Tenten sambil berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Wah wah… Bersemangat sekali kamu ini— _aish,_ masih panas rupanya."

.

.

.

"HAAAHHH~ Akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Tenten sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. Ia telah menapakkan kakiknya di pasir putih Pantai Konoha yang terkenal dengan pemandangan _sunset_ -nya yang indah. Sebelumnya, ia telah merapikan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu di rumah neneknya yang tidak jauh dari pantai.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin istirahat dulu, Tenten- _chan_?" tanya neneknya khawatir.

" _Hm_! Aku ingin melihat-lihat pantai dulu, _Baachan_. Sekalian ingin mencari Ino- _chan_."

Daann… _Tadaa_! Ia sudah berdiri di pantai sekarang! Ia kembali bertenaga setelah lemas akibat mabuk perjalanan—terima kasih kepada semangkuk besar es serut buatan neneknya! Memang cuaca di pantai sangat panas! Untungnya ia sedikit terlindungi oleh topi lebar yang tadi dipinjamkan nenek.

"Ah! Teenteen-chaann~!" Tiba-tiba, sebuah lengkingan yang tak asing memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tenten pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Tenten memicingkan matanya sedikit dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan kaos ungu tengah mengendarai sepeda dari kejauhan. Ia tampak kontras di pantai—tidak ada orang lagi yang Tenten lihat selain sosok itu. Siapa juga yang ingin ke luar di saat terik begini?

"Ah! Inoo-chaann~!" Tenten melompat sambil melambai kegirangan setelah mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Ia sangat senang melihat sepupunya. Tak lama kemudian, Ino tiba di depan Tenten—ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengerem sepeda yang dikendarainya itu di medan yang berpasir.

"Senang sekali kamu datang~! Aku ingin liburan di pantai jadi aku sekalian ke rumah nenek. Dan aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, makanya aku meminta nenek agar mengundangmu ke sini. Hehe…"

"Wah, pas sekali. Saat ini, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Sepertinya ide yang bagus jika aku berlibur ke sini."

"Ah iya. Aku tinggal dulu ya, aku mau mengantarkan ini ke rumah bibi Tsunade. _Jaa~_ Nanti kita cerita-cerita, oke!" kata Ino sambil melajukan sepedanya lagi. Memang, Ino sudah lebih lama tinggal di rumah nenek. Saat Ino masih kecil, orang tuanya mempunyai dinas ke desa Suna dan tidak dapat mengajaknya sehingga Ino dititipkan di rumah neneknya. Tidak heran jika ia sudah lebih mengenal penduduk di sini.

"Iya. _Jaa~_ "

 _SYUUUNGGG_

Seketika, angin kencang berhembus. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar pasir tidak masuk ke matanya—dan juga karena matahari begitu terik. "Ah—!" Sialnya, topinya ikut terbawa angin dan terjatuh di beranda depan sebuah kafe.

" _Aish_. Jauh sekali," gerutu Tenten. Tenten pun segera berjalan menuju kafe itu. Namun, sebelum Tenten sampai—bahkan sebelum ia menginjak lantai kayu beranda kafe tersebut, topinya sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kafe.

"Hee? Topi siapa ini?"

Merasa panik, Tenten berusaha berlari agar bisa tiba secepatnya.

" _Hosh hosh…_ _Gomen_ … Topi itu…" Menyadari kehadiran Tenten, pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya itu pun menoleh. "Ah, ini punya—eh?"

Tenten diam sejenak. Sepertinya, tato segitiga merah itu tidak asing di mata Tenten.

"EEEHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Tak ku sangka model rambutmu masih seperti itu," komentar Kiba—pemuda dengan tato di pipi tadi yang ternyata adalah teman SMA Tenten—sambil menunjuk cepol dua pada rambut Tenten menggunakan dagunya. Ia duduk bersandar di kursi dengan posisi yang terlihat begitu santai sambil menekuk sebelah kakinya di atas lutut lainnya.

" _Yeah_. Tato merah itu juga," balas Tenten setelah meneguk _lemon ice_ yang Kiba traktir.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di meja bundar yang paling dekat dengan pagar pembatas. Keduanya menghadap ke arah pantai yang menyajikan panorama laut yang silau namun menenangkan. Untungnya ada parasol—yang sepertinya dipasang sepaket dengan meja—yang melindungi mereka dari paparan matahari.

"Omong-omong, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu. Dua tahun, eh?"

"Sepertinya dua tahun bukan waktu yang _lama sekali_ —berhubung kau masih ingat padaku, begitu juga aku," balas Tenten yang sedikit mengandung _sarkasme_ sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau sedang patah hati ya?" tebak Kiba sambil tersenyum mengejek dan menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya.

Sontak Tenten tersentak dan matanya membulat. "E-enak saja!" Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba sambil memicingkan matanya. "Mana mungkin aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang patah hati karena ditinggal menikah oleh seorang senpai bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaan…—ups…," ucap Tenten melambat dan seketika itu juga ia langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Cengiran Kiba semakin melebar. "Yaa begitulah…"

"Aduuhh…" keluh Tenten sambil menepuk pelipisnya kemudian melempar tatapan kau-akan-ku-bunuh kepada Kiba.

"Hei, aku kan tidak memaksamu mengatakannya. Kau sendiri yang secara sukarela memberitahuku, bukan?"

Tenten menghela napas panjang kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja kayu tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, mau kuhibur?"

Teten tidak merubah posisinya. Ia hanya mengacungkan kepalan tangan kirinya kepada Kiba yang bisa diartikan sebagai jangan-ganggu-aku-lagi-kalau-tidak-ku-bunuh.

"Ck. Sudahlah, ikut saja," kata Kiba sambil menarik lengan kiri Tenten. "Eh, hei! Kau—"

Kiba menyeret Tenten ke dalam kafe. Di dalam, Tenten sedikit mengamati keadaan kafe itu. Arsitektur bagian dalam kafe tersebut terlihat modern dan minimalis meskipun dinding dan lantainya yang berwarna putih terbuat dari kayu. Nuansa putih dan biru pada furnitur di dalamnya memberi kesan sejuk dan menenangkan. Ada beberapa anak muda—para peselancar, sepertinya—yang berbincang ria dan memilih duduk dekat jendela yang cukup besar. Lagu band _indie_ lokal yang diputar dengan volume yang tidak terlalu kencang beriringan selaras dengan suara deburan ombak serta suara kibasan beberapa kipas angin—yang tidak dinyalakan semua—yang dipasang di bagian tertentu atap. Kesan Tenten terhadap kafe ini: cukup nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah setelah bermain di pantai yang terik.

Setelah melalui beberapa meja yang dilapisi taplak berwarna cokelat muda, Kiba—yang sekarang sudah tidak menyeret Tenten— berjalan menuju bagian belakang kafe yang merupakan tempat menyiapkan makanan sekaligus tempat istirahat para pelayan kafe, kemudian ia menyapa seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur tiga puluh tahun-an.

"Kurenai-san, aku pinjam sepedanya ya!"

"Asalkan kau tidak merusaknya lagi. Eh, pacarmu—ah, tidak mungkin—maksudku, temanmu Kiba?" tanya seorang wanita beriris merah yang rambut hitam bergelombangnya ia ikat kuda.

Tenten tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk kepada wanita itu. Lalu, wanita cantik tersebut sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya pada Tenten.

"Nona muda, hati-hati terhadap dia. Keponakanku ini sedang patah hati. Dia bekerja di sini juga karena ingin melupa—"

"Haahh Tenten, sudahlah jangan dengarkan dia. Ayo naik!" sahut Kiba yang sudah menaiki sepeda dan mengisyaratkan kepada Tenten untuk duduk di kursi belakangnya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Bi! _Tring tring_!" ujar Kiba sambil membunyikan bel sepeda saat Tenten sudah duduk di belakangnya. Ia pun melajukan sepedanya di atas pasir putih pantai Konoha.

"Kau—ah—berat juga lho! Aduh—hei!" Bersamaan dengan ucapan Kiba tersebut, Tenten memukul punggung pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu.

"Berisik! Ini karena kau mengayuhnya di atas pasir, tahu!"

"Aahh tapi biasanya ti—aduh! Hei! Oke oke aku diam deh."

Tenten masih memasang tampang kecutnya sambil berhenti memukulkan kepalannya pada punggung Kiba. Ia pikir, apa seperti ini yang Kiba sebut sebagai 'menghibur'?

Teringat akan sesuatu yang menghibur, Tenten pun bertanya kepada Kiba sambil tersenyum jahil. " _Aa_ ~ Jadi… kau juga sedang patah hati, eh?

"HEI! Ini topik yang paling ku benci. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya!"

"Eh? Tapi ini topik yang paling ku suka dan aku ingin _sekali_ membicarakannya," balas Tenten masih dengan memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Kau mau ku jatuhkan? Omong-omong, saat ini aku yang memegang kendali atas sepeda ini."

"Wow wow, santai saja. Aku _kan_ hanya bercanda," Saat ini Tenten sungguh tidak ingin hal buruk—apapun itu—terjadi lagi padanya, berhubung ia sudah mengalami salah satu hal buruk yang ingin segera ia lupakan, yaitu _patah hati_.

Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan mengayuh dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di pinggiran dermaga yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak digunakan. Keduanya mencelupkan kaki-kaki mereka ke dalam air laut yang terasa sejuk. Sekarang, cuacanya tidak terlalu seterik tadi karena sudah menjelang senja.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berbincang lama sekali. Bernostalgia akan masa SMA mereka di Konoha High School. Tertawa saat mengingat-ingat kembali tingkah lugu mereka bersama teman-teman mereka. Mengingat kembali berbagai tipe guru yang pernah mereka kenal, seperti Kakashi-sensei yang sering terlambat masuk kelas, Guy-sensei yang begitu bersemangat, atau Jiraiya-sensei yang agak mesum. Lalu, Tenten pun menceritakan perihal ia liburan ke pantai itu.

"Jadi, kau ini cucunya Chiyo- _baasan_?"

Tenten mengangguk sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di air.

"Ah. Aku baru tahu ada dermaga kecil di sini. Sepertinya daerah ini tidak terlalu terjamah oleh orang-orang ya?"

"Iya, memang. Yaa syukurlah… setidaknya di sini aku bisa—maksudku—kau bisa menenangkan dirimu."

Tenten menatap Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya kemudian ia tersenyum simpati.

"Kau pasti sering ke sini untuk menenangkan dirimu. Dan sekarang pun kau…" Tenten sengaja menggantung kalimatnya itu.

Kiba menghela napasnya panjang. "Yang dikatakan Kurenai-san memang benar. Aku juga… sedang merasakan apa yang kau rasakan," jelas Kiba sambil menatap kakinya yang tercelup sebagian ke laut.

"Yaah meskipun begitu tetap saja situasi kita berbe—"

"Tidak," potong Kiba sambil menoleh ke Tenten. "Aku juga patah hati terhadap seorang senpai yang akan menikah. Hanya saja, bedanya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan saat itu juga, dia meminta maaf lalu memberikan undangan pernikahannya."

"Eh? Kau menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua darimu?" Tenten menatap tidak percaya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Meskipun begitu, aku menyukai Hinata- _senpai_ dengan tulus."

"Hahaha… sok dewasa sekali kau ini—eh, tunggu. Kau bilang, Hinata- _senpai_?"

"Hah? Iya, kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

"O-o-orang yang akan dinikahi Neji- _senpai_ juga bernama Hinata…"

"HEEE?! Jadi _senpai_ -mu itu bernama Neji?!"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan saling tidak percaya dengan takdir yang sedang melilit hidup—maksudnya—hati mereka. Kemudian setelah keheningan sesaat tersebut, meledaklah tawa mereka di antara suara debur ombak dan kicauan burung camar yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya.

"Hahaha… Bodoh sekali aku ini," ucap Kiba di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hei…, bukan kau saja yang bodoh. Temanmu ini juga lho…," balas Tenten.

"Kalau begitu, jangan aku saja yang menghiburmu dong …"

"… Kau juga harus menghiburku," sahut Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Tenten. Matanya yang biasanya bersemangat terlihat sedih.

Tenten kemudian tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Kiba. "Boleh saja." Lalu dibalas dengan cengiran khas Kiba yang menampakkan taring-taringnya.

"Oya, kau mau menunggu sebentar lagi?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Akan ada sesuatu yang bagus."

"Hmm baiklah."

Hari semakin senja. Tak lama kemudian, sang surya perlahan kembali ke peraduannya dan menampakkan semburat merah-oranye-kuning di langit. Perlahan tenggelam dan bersatu dengan horizon biru laut yang luas. Cahayanya berpendar dan berkilauan di air menimbulkan efek biru-merah yang menakjubkan.

Tenten tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia tertawa gembira. "Whoaa. Ternyata yang mereka katakan tentang _sunset_ di pantai ini sungguhan. Padahal aku sering berlibur ke sini, tetapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Indah sekali… Sepertinya ini bisa sedikit mengobati kita, ya kan?—Eh?" ucap Tenten sambil menoleh ke Kiba. Namun, senyuman Tenten perlahan memudar.

"Ki-Kiba… Ke-kenapa kau…"

 _BLETAK!_

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Tenten ke kepala Kiba. "HEI! Jangan cengeng dong! Masa' jadi cowok cengeng?! Kau seharusnya lebih kuat daripada aku!" cecar Tenten begitu melihat Kiba mengeluarkan air matanya sambil melihat ke arah _sunset_.

" _Ittaii_! Sakit tahu, Tenten! Dari tadi kau memukulku terus," jawab Kiba sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Habisnya kau menangis. Seperti perempuan saja!"

"Aku menangis karena kau menangis, Tenten…" Mendengar jawaban Kiba, Tenten kebingungan. "Dari tadi kau menangis tahu, bahkan saat kau tertawa senang sewaktu melihat _sunset_."

"Eh?" ucap Tenten sambil memegang pipinya dan tersadar bahwa kedua pipinya telah basah. "Kok aku… tidak sadar ya…"

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya kau menangis atau tidak. Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu, tapi kau tetap tertawa disertai air matamu itu, …" jelas Kiba sambil memegang dagunya dan menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, menandakan kebingungannya itu. Tenten menatap Kiba terharu.

"… Aku bahkan sempat berpikir: sedih sekali gadis ini, ia bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan apa pun kepada _senpai_ -nya tapi sudah ditolak. Maka dari itu aku mena… ngis…"

Kiba tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Tenten yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh api yang berkobar!

"Tenten, kau dipenuhi api. Kau kenap—aduh! Hei, aduh! Tenten!"

"Kalau kau masih bicara, akan ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan!" ancam Tenten sambil memukul Kiba—pukulan kali ini sepertinya lebih keras daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baik, baik! Aku diam deh—aduh! Sudahlah, hentikan!"

Tetapi Tenten tidak berhenti memukul Kiba. Ia tetap memukul-mukul pemuda di sampingnya itu, kali ini sambil menangis kencang. Air matanya keluar sangat deras.

"HUAAAAA~ hiks hiks Kau menyebalkan sekali, Kibaaa! Hiks hiks Sebagai gantinya kau harus diam. Aku akan terus memukulmu sampai aku tenang. Hiks kau bilang mau menghiburku kan? HUAAA~ Hiks"

"Eh—aduh, tapi maksudku tidak begini juga, Tenten… Aduh! Yasudah… kalau dengan begini kau akan merasa lega, kau boleh memukulku sampai kau tenang. Aduh!"

"HUAAA~ Kau menyebalkan, Kiba! Hiks kenapa kau terima terima sajaa~ Hiks" kata Tenten sambil menangis dan masih memukuli Kiba—kali ini pukulannya sedikit melemah. Mendengar jawaban Tenten tersebut, Kiba semakin bingung dan hanya pasrah dipukuli Tenten.

.

.

.

"Kau mau datang ke pernikahan mereka?" tanya Kiba sambil mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah nenek Tenten.

"Hmm… Tidak tahu ah," jawab Tenten dengan malas dari kursi penumpang.

" _Aish_. Kau tidak boleh begitu, Tenten. Ayo kita datang bersama!"

"Haahh, aku takutnya tidak kuat menahan air mataku. Aku masih belum kuat, Kiba."

"Kalau Neji- _senpai_ tahu kau begini karenanya, dia pasti sedih. Kau harus merelakan mereka bersama, seperti aku ini! Aku sudah rela Hinata- _senpai_ menikah dengan Neji- _senpai_ , karena aku yakin mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia. Kalau kau sedih terus lalu tidak makan bagaimana? Nanti kau—Aduh! Jangan pukuli aku lagi, Tenten!"

" _Haai haaii_. Aku datang deh. Jadi sudah ya, tutup mulutmu itu!"

" _Yes_! Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu~" jawab Kiba senang sambil bersenandung riang.

"Hee? Siapa yang setuju kita akan datang bersama?"

"Aku! Aku tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak~ Yang penting aku akan menjemputmu~" jawab Kiba masih sambil bersenandung riang dan kini diiringi dering bel sepeda yang dibunyikannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah…," kata Tenten sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau hentikan dulu bel sepedamu itu—membuat orang-orang melihat ke arah kita dengan tatapan aneh, tahu!"

" _Haaii haaii wakatta_ ~" balas Kiba. Kemudian, mereka pun melaju di antara beberapa pengunjung pantai yang masih menikmati keindahan _sunset_ Pantai Konoha.

Yaah… Tenten memang sedih, kecewa, dan yang pasti _patah hati_. Namun, setelah bersama Kiba seharian ini, perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan dan lega. Sepertinya Kiba sedikit mengobati hatinya yang terluka—yang berarti Kiba telah sukses menghibur Tenten. Tenten sadar, ia tidak boleh terus-terusan terpuruk. Boleh saja menangis, tetapi jika tidak dibarengi oleh tekad agar keluar dari keterpurukan itu, percuma saja, bukan?

Seketika, Tenten mempunyai firasat. Firasat tentang liburannya yang baru dimulai itu. Firasat bahwa sepanjang liburannya di pantai Konoha ini, ia akan ditemani oleh cengiran-cengiran si tato segitiga merah itu. Firasat bahwa sepertinya ia akan sering memukuli pemuda bertaring itu. Dan firasat bahwa ia mungkin saja akan menjadikan orang yang sedang memboncengnya itu sebagai sahabatnya. _Yeah_ … Sebagai _sahabat_.

 _Sunset_ pertama yang Tenten nikmati bersama Kiba di Pantai Konoha belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan ia lalui beberapa minggu ke depan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana liburan musim panasnya berjalan. Ia tidak tahu apakah pesona pantai ini dapat mengobati luka di hatinya. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ia akan merindukan tempat ini—atau mungkin pemuda di hadapannya itu—saat ia pulang nanti.

 _Well_ , satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui jawabannya adalah… dengan mencari jawaban itu sendiri!

 _Coz… the summer is just going to begin!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Footnote:**

Haaii~ Kali ini Ai's Story berganti uname menjadi Azura Saho! Perkenalkan!

Yap! Ini adalah cerita kedua dari "Season Compilation of KibaTen". Semoga kalian menyukainya :D Mohon maaf kalau idenya pasaran ataupun kurang ngena hurt/comfort-nya hehe. Mohon maaf juga kalo masih acak-acakan (apalagi fic aku yg pertama2, hadeh aku baru sadar ternyata berantakan ) Sebenarnya aku sisipin 'sedikit' romance sih, tapi sepertinya kurang kerasa ya? Haha *ketawa garing*

Oya, awalnya aku mau bikin ini jadi cerita empat musim yang ngga saling berhubungan dengan tokoh yang masih KibaTen (yuhuu). Tapi, kalau jadinya kurang menarik, apa aku stop sampai di sini aja ya? /huaaa/

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca~

Mind to RnR? Thanks :3

-Azura


End file.
